legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Launchpad
' Rocket Launchpads' are the means by which rockets are launched from world to world. As such, an assembled Rocket is required to use one. The only exceptions to the rule of needing a rocket are Starbase 3001, which uses a Teleporter system, and Club Station Alpha, which uses the LEGO Club door as a portal to to the Station. Launchpads are also non-existent within Minigames, as most are set within the worlds themselves and are not considered a world despite their having a separate instance to the game world. Launchpads Property Launchpads launching to the Block Yard property in Avant Gardens.]] All properties have launchpads within a set area. These are not party of the property themselves, however are a game object like Mailboxes and Property Signs. These are generally smaller than "regular" launchpads, due to the fact that they are only for a tiny space. Unlike other launchpads, these do not launch rockets the moment they are dropped on the pad, however, they show a property selection screen which allows the user to select the desired property he/she wishes to travel to. After they select the property they want, players launch quickly using the pad. ]] Seasonal World The seasonal world launchpad, located in Brick Annex, is used currently only for Frostburgh.It is the only launchpad that shares resemblance to the Property Launchpad, while still being a world launchpad. It was seen in Beta for a short time as the launchpad to Nimbus Rock. It does not act like a Property pad; in every way except design, it is a regular launchpad. ]] Regular Launchpad A "regular" launchpad is one designed for world to world transport. These are the second largest active launchpads currently, and are found on every main game world (properties not included). Upon use, these will instantly launch the player and bring up the achievements screen, which is displayed to show how many items were smashed, built, or collected during the time spent on that world at the time used (ex. If you smash 100 Stromlings in Avant Gardens, it will be displayed at this time. However, if you go to Nimbus Station and return, it will not be displayed again). worlds on Starbase 3001]] Starbase 3001 Although Starbase 3001 does not use a rocket launchpad to get to it, it does have a launchpad to to travel to LUP worlds. This is the largest launchpad in-game currently, and acts more or less like a property launchpad. You place a rocket onto it, and select the desired world to visit. This launchpad was like designed by LUPs as well. It was not designed like this during the Beta Test; it was a regular pad, however it is probable that this was under construction at the time. launchpad]] Moonbase Moonbase, like other LUP worlds, has a custom launchpad found no where else in-game. This launchpad does not show an achievement screen when used, nor does it show a fly out when used, like other worlds. It has been said that this should show some animation, however this is currently not the case. This launchpad reflects the classic space that Moonbase is about. Notice how the symbol on this launchpad is different from regular ones. Launchpad]] Deep Freeze Deep Freeze, like other LUP worlds, has a custom launchpad found no where else in-game. This launchpad does not show an achievement screen when used, however it does have a nice Fly-Over of the lake within Deep Freeze. The launchpad looks like a snowflake to match the winter theme of the world. This Launchpad is located past the ice fishing huts in Deep Freeze, near the beginning of the icy path to the Maelstrom Beavers Portabello Launchpad]] Portabello, like other LUP worlds, has a custom launchpad found no where else in-game. This launchpad a does not show an achievement screen when used. It looks like a toadstool as Portabello is a fantasy-themed world. This is located past the town on Portabello, and is near a group of trees along the river. This is the only LUP launchpad that is not directed to by an NPC (ex. Robot City has a binocular robot, Deep Freeze requires you to pass it to complete a mission) Venture Explorer Escape Hatches ]]These are the first launchpads encountered in-game. There are four of them directed away from the ship, each is active and keeps in the air on Venture Explorer with a force field. Unlike other more classic launchpads, these eject the player down instead of up. Sky Lane directs the player to build a rocket, and upon doing this the world's music changes and the camera turns to face the Escape Hatches signifying that the player should now launch. Crux Prime The Crux Prime launchpad is shaped the same way as the Return to the Venture Explorer launchpad. The launchpad to Crux Prime is located behind the Nexus Gate at the Race Place in Nimbus Station while the launchpad from Crux Prime back to Nimbus Station will be located at Sentinel Point Zeta. Alpha Lauchpads In the Alpha, launchpads were white and much larger then the normal launchpads now. Another interesting thing to note is that on these launchpads, only one player could use them at a time. Attempting to launch a rocket while another player was launching his/her rocket resulted in a pop-up saying you had to wait until the other player had launched. Because of this, there were multiple launchpads in the Avant Gardens Picnic area, to allow for more players launching at the same time. Despite being replaced before the release of the game, this design of launchpad can still be seen in the game trailer/intro video. Category:Gameplay Category:Objects